harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Warden
The Warden is a member of the security staff, responsible for the brig and the prisoners. He has also has access to the armoury and is responsible for handing out equipment. He has control over the Brig and the Prison Wing =Required Knowledge= As the person responsible for processing prisoners, you are expected to have a good knowledge of Space Law. Failing to brig people for the correct times, or brigging people for non-existent crimes may result in a job ban. You'll need to be able to operate the cells, as well as know the weapons in the armoury. If you don't know the difference between an egun and an ion rifle, and when to use either, you should play security officer and ask for a demonstration from the warden when it's quiet. Like all security roles, robustness is required. You'll mostly be dealing with unruly prisoners as the Warden however, so extreme combat ability is not required. Some medical knowledge may be helpful, but is not required - the Brig Physician can handle that, but they are not always present. For Standard Operating Procedure for this role and other security roles, please see Standard Operating Procedure (Security). For Standard Operating Procedure when processing criminals, please see Legal Operating Procedure. =Watch Hound= Half of your job is to look after the prisoners; make sure they aren't abused or given unfair sentences and that they don't escape. The other half of your job is to arm security with weapons in emergencies. You are not a Security Officer and should not leave the brig if possible. Ensure the prisoners are given the right amount of time and are let out when they have done their time. If you have no prisoners to watch out for, you should be coordinating your officers over your radio channel, checking cameras when people call for help, and updating arrest records. Your fellow officers will appreciate your help in sending them where they can make a difference. You should also do a role call every so often, to make sure that all your officers are still alive and well. You have the opportunity to make Security run like a well-oiled machine. Also make sure you keep track of what's in the armory. You start with a list of everything in the armory and should keep track of who and whats being taken and there reason why. = Things to Know = As a Warden, you have full control over the entirety of the Brig. Other than that, you are on the same level as everyone else in Security. You report to the Head of Security just like every other officer. The only difference is that you are expected to take over should the Head of Security become unavailable. Have an advanced knowledge of Space Law. There aren't many people who want to be brigged for no reason, and nobody wants to be permabrigged without due cause. If necessary, you might even need to release a prisoner for being held unlawfully. Try not to rely on your Taser or baton too much, seeing as the most prisoners will already be handcuffed. Additionally the flash built in to each cell will subdue an opponent long enough to cuff/buckle them. A prisoner should be buckled and flashed when removing handcuffs. Your sec HUD will be invaluable in making sure that they are marked accordingly when detained or released. Don't Sit Around Sitting at your desk is alright, but you should make sure to scan the cell blocks every once in a while to make sure no one is hurt in the cells, or there are any areas of break in. Your job is to protect all of security from people busting in, or out. A quick sweep every few minutes should be fine, being a warden is a mostly relaxing job, just make sure to stun anyone who is behaving suspiciously in security and hold them till the Head of Security comes. Remember, talk first, disarm second, kill if that's your only option (it never is). If you are going to sit around, it may be worthwhile to update the security records for your prisoners. Seriously. Update the security records. As you have, generally, the most sedentary job in security, most bureaucracy falls to you. See Example Paperwork. Clearance Level Check Nothing is worse than a Traitor breaking in, and you foolishly giving them armour or a gun. Remember: Security personnel are not allowed armory weapons other than Tasers on code green with the exception of a pressing emergency. Even on code blue, Lethal weapons require authorization from the Head of Security or higher. Non-security personnel require a signed and stamped permit from the Head of Security or Captain. Remember, as per SoP, the HoS has the final say in armory management, even overruling you. Similarly, remember, nobody other than yourself, the Head of Security, and the Captain are allowed into the armory. Anyone else entering the armory entering the armor without explicit permission(barring exceptional circumstances) should be charged with major trespass. Anyone breaking into the armory from space (happens more than you might think) should be charged with B&E of a restricted area. Under Space Law, unauthorized personnel in the armory are to be considered armed and dangerous, and subdued with the appropriate caution. =Equipment= To help your wardening ways, grab a pair of cuffs (for prisoner transportation) that are in a box in the armory, and a stun baton. You already have a taser and a pair of sunglasses. Several portable flashers are in the armoury. These CAN and will be useful in securing the brig during attacks. Make sure no one gets your ID, and you know who the Head of Security is, as you need to defend your equipment from would-be thieves. category: jobs